fae_world_lost_girlfandomcom-20200215-history
Vetus Tenibrus
Vetus Tenibrus Master of Ancient Greek Combat (Redacted) Founding Member of Hogwarts " Master of the Ancient Magicks " (This Character is Roleplayed by Jiskran) Generally in his cave unless there is need to be elsewhere - Currently dormant underground Biography Vetus is an ancient and powerful Warlock (in every sense including the literal) who aided in the founding of Hogwarts. After he tried to pass on his knowledge of the Ancient Magicks on to the students, he was branded a Heretic and exiled from the school. All record of his achievements and work in the founding of the school was erased from record. Rather than going on a vendetta, Vetus simply retreated into a cave and began living his life in solitude. Often students would wander into his cave and he would teach them secret knowledge of magic after swearing them to secrecy. The most notable of such students was Nicolas Flamel. Vetus had previously created a stone capable of sustaining eternal life and he passed this secret onto him. Vetus is also directly descended from the Greek warrior Achilles. His Adamant wand is reforged from the scabbard of his ancestor, and comes from the same batch of the material as Perseus' sword, which was used to slay the Gorgon Medusa. He is extremely adept and knowledgeable in Greek combat and often applies Greek combat strategy to Wizard Duels. Unable to discern adequate merit in either side in the two Wizarding Wars, he withdrew from the world, only emerging a few months ago, when his Gaean link spoke to him of the upheaval in the air, the imminence of destruction on a scale beyond the human or wizard. His mastery of the Wild Magics makes him a lethal foe, and mercurial ally, with all the human frailties associated with those of Hellenic numinous stock. The power is indeed a living thing, and when he serves as its conduit, contrary to his own convictions, he is not fully his own master, let alone its. Serving as the vessel for such mighty magicks also extracts its price, and Vetus is compelled to hibernate for years, sometimes decades, at a time to sufficiently rejuvenate himself to be able to go on. He is inordinately careful what he swears to perform or do, since a curse placed on him by a dying ally, to suffer unceasingly if he ever again break his oath, could be activated. The physiological changes of his own massively increased lifespan have left him unable to have children, a condition which gnaws at him, as undermining his manhood. The memories of his time among the Founders have been eaten away by aggressive experience, and his bottomless thirst for knowledge and novelty is largely to paper over the cracks in his mind, where recollections puddle and leak out. He takes charge of dialogues in which he is involved partly to ensure these "senior moments" are not highlighted. One of his few (acknowledged) fears is becoming a boring old git who constantly references "the good old days", and so he never uses the phrase "when I was younger", and makes a genuine effort to understand - though not use - a modicum of modern terminology and slang. He actively avoids archaeological digs and the like, as the weight of memories can be almost overwhelming. He equally doesn't tour private collections, always suggesting a later date might be more suitable. As he originates from a time and place where true names had true power, it may reasonably be assumed that the Latinate appellation he allows is not the title on his soul. He has all the passion, spontaneity and lack of self-restraint which all the hallmarks of Greek powers. Vetus lacks a soul of the correct 'echelon' to generate a Patronus, relying instead on the option of summoning the Wildstorm as a mercurial shield. As of 2015 he is in a several decades-long slumber. Wand This thirteen inch long, one inch diameter rod of Adamant is made of metal forged in the same batch as the raw material for Perseus' sword. It is the reworked scabbard of one of Vetus' ancestors, although whether that individual was divine, mortal or demigod has not been revealed. It contains a core of elemental essences - water, air, earth, fire in that sequence - and has an affinity for magics which manipulate the fundamentals. The precise position and inclination of the wand, the proximity and pressure of one component on another, is what generates most of the wand's "simple" effects, and thus the need for verbal spellcasting is vastly reduced. It is the Eye of the WildStorm, providing the wielder with considerable immunity to the effects thereof, but as it is inorganic, it lacks loyalty to be won or lost. It simply is. It does, however, have a magnetic bond with Vetus, and will return to his hand with a single mental command. Whenever it is not in Vetus' hand, and the WildStorm is loose, the Storm will be far more savage and unpredictable even than usual. His Owl, Pallas The two of them share a Familiar standard sensory and informational link, and appear, so far as can be discerned, to be of essentially the same vintage. Pallas is Ornimegalonyx oteroi, a four foot (1.2 m) tall member of the extinct Owl species which lived on the island of Cuba, whose flight capabilities and intellect have been massively boosted by millennia of carrying and interacting with magic. Given that his species died out in the late Pleistocene era, it may well be that Pallas is on of many elements surrounding Vetus torn loose from its moorings in time by the WildStorm, and flung into his life. Powers Vetus is proficient in all manners of regular magic and is unrivalled in his abilities with Ancient Magicks. So far he has only demonstrated a few aspects of his power such as setting a desk on fire with black flames and transforming a broom into a poisonous viper. But be warned, there is much more to come. Vetus is also proficient in the use of Greek Weapons and strategy such as the Greek Sword and Aegis. He applies these skills often in duels. He has claimed not to possess but to know the location of the original Aegis, set with the head of Medusa. He makes relatively few claims in the personal, and far more about what will, or will not, occur, partly care concerning his oath, but also the simple predictive capabilities provided by millennia of observing, usually from a distance, the human condition. Despite his statements and profound belief, the WildStorm is not his to command, though he is the only party currently capable of summoning it. The WildStorm, when manifest, will not attack him directly, which bolsters his delusion, yet it represents such raw power that it has not been unleashed in the last two centuries, at least with any records or survivors other than Vetus. Whether his wand came out of the Storm, or is in some other manner linked to it, is at present unknown. Category:Harry Potter Category:Big Bad